


Michael Through the Looking Glass Darkly

by Wiccy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: A little bit of plot, Alternate Timeline, Biting, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mostly Smut, Penetrative Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, canon divergant, clothed man naked woman, compromised morality, dub con, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Lorca had no real need of them now that he was home. Lorca didn’t want Discovery. What Gabriel Lorca wanted, what he’d wanted from the moment he’d known she existed in either universe, was Michael Burnham... and they both knew it.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Mirror Gabriel Lorca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Star Trek Holidays 2020





	Michael Through the Looking Glass Darkly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



When Discovery had found themselves on the other side of the darkened mirror that was this parallel universe, they had all the reason in the galaxy to believe that they would be able to make it back again. They’d held onto that hope in the face of failure. Held onto it still in the face of multiple failures. When Lorca had revealed himself for who, and what, he truly was, what was left of that hope had died. After all, he had been the one who’d brought them here, locked them in, bound them to this world and he seemed to have no interest in letting them go. Without his help, without the knowledge he had of what he’d done, they were stranded.

Yet, Lorca had no real need of them now that he was home. Lorca didn’t want Discovery. What Gabriel Lorca wanted, what he’d wanted from the moment he’d known she existed in either universe, was Michael Burnham – Michael Burnham who had set her own universe on fire and would now help him ignite this one – and they both knew it. So she had made him an offer that she knew he wouldn't refuse. Discovery would assist him with his coup and when it was over, when he had won, he would give them what they needed to return to their own universe… minus Michael Burnham. She would remain in this mirror universe. She would give him what he wanted most; her, by his side and in his bed, Empress consort of the Terran Empire. 

She had spent nearly every moment since they’d met resisting him. Resisting helping him. Resisting joining his crew. Resisting his efforts to create new weapons of war. Resisting his orders that might endanger the lives of her friends. Most of all, resisting the attraction between them; the dynamic pull of lust and desire that underlay their every interaction, awakening her repressed humanity and confounding her logical brain. She depleted so much energy tamping down on the fantasies of his lips against hers, rough and demanding and possessive; fantasies of his lips moving across other parts of her body and sending her to break apart out beyond the stars – it all seemed such a waste now. With so much time and effort put into the endeavor of resistance, it was difficult to believe that any of this was real and not some elaborate hormonal conspiracy of her mind.

They stood in the Throne Hall aboard the ISS Charon, the bodies of those who had remained loyal to Georgiou still littering the cold alabaster floor in front of the Imperial pavilion. Their brutal executions had been celebratory entertainment for the new Emperor’s coronation. The new Emperor who also happened to be her new husband – his most Imperial Majesty, Father of the Motherland, Overlord of Vulcan, Dominus of Qo’noS, Rex Andor. Gabriel Lorca Augustus Superator Domitor Centarius. 

All of the festivities were over now and the vast chamber was empty save for the Imperial couple and the dead. She watched from the view port, her back to the carnage, as the gray shape against the field of stars that was Discovery spun in place and blinked out of existence. A promise fulfilled for a promise fulfilled. She clenched her jaw until her teeth hurt, driving the emotions and the urge to cry away with pain. She would give him much of herself in the coming days, but she would not give him her tears. This new universe of hers would also have none, as it did not look kindly on tears. A shadow fell across her, dimming the light reflected on the surface of the transparent aluminum, and she felt the press of his presence as he took up position directly behind her.

“Ah, the plucky crew, off on their next adventure. I certainly hope they’ll cope without us.”

She continued staring at the empty space between the stars for a moment before turning to face him. They were so close that their personal space was now merged. A familiar heat rose inside her and she forced it down. She lifted her eyes to find his, a hard edge piercing through her gaze.

“If I ever find out that you lied, that they didn’t make it home, that you harmed them in any way…” she trailed off, allowing the idea of the threat to hang there between them for a moment, “you’ll wish that I had been with them instead of being here.”

“I am nothing if not a man of my word.” He raised a hand to press against his chest in a gesture of earnestness.

“We both know that’s not true,” she shook her head.

“I concealed things out of necessity, but I never lied to you.” She gave him a skeptical look. “Not to you. Not in either universe.”

“Good, keep it that way.” Her eyes fell upon a familiar form among the bodies, “and Kelpien is no longer on the Imperial menu.”

“Who exactly are you to be making demands?” There was the tremor of a laugh hiding in his voice.

“Empress Consort of the Great Gabriel Lorca,” her sarcasm was almost palpable.

“Even an Empress can die if she doesn’t know her place,” the laugh was gone.

“Then kill me.” She held his eyes and did not waver.

He drew his dagger, lifted it and ran the tip of the blade across her lips, over her chin, and down her throat before suddenly swiping it across the heavy, black leather strap at her right shoulder. The ornate golden filigree armor that hugged her upper torso shifted, now off kilter over the black gown she wore. A trail of crimson sprung up in a line where the tip of his blade had met bare flesh. She didn’t flinch. He smiled, the tight mischievous smile that had so often driven her to distraction. She wanted to wipe it away with her teeth.

“It would seem the Emperor has developed an allergy to ganglia and Kelpien delicacies must be outlawed, lest someone try to poison him.” He gave her the victory.

He took a step closer, there was barely room for air to slip between them now, his unarmed hand moved to the fastener at the other shoulder, disconnecting the second strap without destroying it. The armor slipped further down her torso, sitting uncomfortably across her hips. He made no further move to finish the job, so she did it herself, discarding the armor carelessly on the floor beside them. It left the scant, but strategic, lace of her bodice on full display. She heard the dagger as he slid it back into the sheath on his belt and then he was descending on her. She barely had time to register what was happening as his mouth closed around the top of her shoulder and his tongue lavished softly against her wound. She stood in shock for a moment, her brain shorting out as it struggled against the well honed instinct to resist him in all things, and the inclination to shove him to the floor and rip off all his clothes.

When his mouth moved from shoulder to neck and then, finally, to her own lips, the dam burst and all the desire that had been held back for all those months flooded forth like a torrent washing away anything that wasn't lust and longing. She moaned into his mouth, parted her lips for his probing tongue, and took up handfuls of the fabric at his neck in a desperate bid to draw him closer. The kissing was rough and feral, all wet friction, gnashing teeth and urgent growls. In those moments it would have been difficult to tell whether they were locked in an embrace of pure passion or trying to devour one another completely. Michael wasn’t sure which it was herself. They broke apart when he stumbled against something. Somehow she had managed to walk them backward, and the something he’d run into was his throne. He maneuver them inside the glowing golden semicircle and resume his assault on her mouth.

The tight fit left them with little room, but he still managed to remove the bodice of her dress and throw it to the floor. The cool air of the room moved across her newly exposed flesh peaking her already aroused nipples. One of his roaming hands found one of her breasts and cupped it in warmth as his thumb played across the peak, spiking pleasure down her spine. His forefinger joined his thumb and twisted and tweaked the hardened nipple between them, earning a groaning moan and the rake of her nails across his neck.

“You like that?” He breathed.

“Yes,” her voice was barely audible.

“Hmmm, let’s see if we can find something else you’ll enjoy even more.” He lowered himself to his knees before her.

Her skirt, which spilled out around her legs in a gauzy wave of soft Vulcan silk, was already slit up one side to the top of her hip clearly revealing both her thigh high black leather boots and her lack of undergarments. He gathered the fabric into his hand and pushed it across her body toward the other hip, exposing her to him completely. He breathed her in deeply and then dove, tongue first, into her sex without warning. She cried out at the contact and sudden explosion of sensation, using his head to steady herself, her fingers tangling in his hair. He lapped and licked at her with a fervor he had never shown toward any other task, alternating between fucking her with his tongue and suckling at her clit. She moved with him, hungry to increase the friction his face was providing. Her moans were quiet and her breathing steady if increased in pace until he introduced his fingers to the mix.

His mouth continued to work the nub of her clit while his fingers slid in and out of her wetness. He could move the digits in ways she couldn’t anticipate, as well as vary the number he used at any given time and it wasn’t long before she was begging him, incoherently, for release. He continued his ministrations for a time she couldn’t count or comprehend, working her into a lather of increasing tension. Her eyes were screwed shut against the ecstasy building inside her, her breath was only coming in ragged puffs and pants and the movements of her hips had become erratic. That was when he hooked his fingers inside her, hitting the G spot, at the exact moment he closed his teeth around her clit. She came screaming his name.

Somehow he was there to catch her when her legs turned from flesh and muscle and bone into unstable, wobbly jello and gave way beneath her. When he kissed her, this time softer, more slowly, she could taste herself on his lips. The sensation was so erotic that it not only sped up the recovery of her legs, but reignited the wanton lust that had waned with her orgasm. Even with fumbling hands she made light work of the belts at his waist and the fly of his pants. When one of her hands plunged inside his open pants and took his erect cock in hand – giving it several long teasing strokes – he growled like a caged targ and violently tore the fabric of her skirt, ripping it away from her body. She withdrew her hand and used them both to push his pants down over his hips, freeing him completely from their confines. Her hand resumed tantalizing caresses along his shaft. 

“Want you... so bad,” her voice murmured across his lips just before her teeth nipped at them.

He growled against her mouth one more time and spun her around with a quickness that had her grabbing out for two of the cylindrical spires that made up the back of the throne. Her fingers played shadows in the glow of their light as she wrapped her hands around the golden tops. His hand between her shoulder blades forced her to bend forward slightly, giving him the angle he clearly wanted. She spread her legs to accommodate his body and one of his arms snaked around her waist, lifting her onto her toes slightly as his free hand moved to join one of hers on the light spire. Their fingers entangled as he thrust into her from behind. She felt the cold metal of the chest plate he still wore digging into the skin of her back when he leaned forward to whisper ‘you’re mine’ – that managed to sound suspiciously like ‘I love you’ in tone – into her ear and sink his teeth into the join of her neck and shoulder. She moved with him as he set a merciless rhythm designed to send them both over the edge as quickly and explosively as possible.

Only minutes had passed when he told her he was close. She thought he might fall over alone until the hand at her hip moved to play roughly with her clit, stimulating it with wild abandon and in direct opposition to the rhythm the rest of their bodies were making. It couldn’t have been more than two minutes beyond that when Lorca came hard and heavy inside her, her name like a prayer across his lips. Light flared behind her eyes as blades of pleasure sliced through her body and she spasmed against him in the aftermath of her own, second, orgasm.

At some point during her post-coital incoherence they had sunk down to the floor and Lorca had dragged her into his half naked lap. Her head nestled in the crook where shoulder met neck. She could only imagine the visual they would create for anyone who might happen to enter the room now: her naked but for thigh high boots, him fully dressed excepting his belt, with his pants down around his thighs, both tangled together in the remains of her very expensive dress, a court of the dead attending them. The grotesque absurdity tore laughter from her throat.

“I’m trying to decide if I should be offended, would you care to share the joke?”

“So majestic,” was all she could manage while gesturing vaguely at their current state and the room around them.

There were a few seconds of delay before he too chuckled and eventually joined her in full laughter. They regained their composure after a minute or two, mostly due to the fact that their hideous laughter has somehow morphed into more kissing and fondling, and she could feel him stirring beneath her. She moved to straddle him looking down at his rapidly hardening cock before turning her eyes to him with a questioning look.

“Imperial vigor,” he told her, one eyebrow raised suggestively. 

“All Hail the Emperor.” she smirked and lunged for his mouth again, concerns about the state of her morality could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
